The End Is Just The Beginning
by Kabooshka
Summary: After the end of time we never actually see the Master Die it is naturally assumed because he is not there when the Doctor wakes up. This show My idea of what could have happened and because of this it features old companions and torchwood characters also
1. Chapter 1 The Road To Regeneration

**Hi guys this is my first story on fanfic although I have read a lot of other peoples! I would greatly appreciate it if you would review even if you don't like it so I know what to improve and what to leave as is. I doubt many people will read this and if they do it will probs be a while so to everybody who reads this thank you! Also just a warning later on near the end of the story there may be a bit of slash im not decided yet and I would really like all of your opinions about this. For everyone who would like to read on i'm wanting to upload at least once a week maybe twice so wednesdays and sundays are these days. One last thing as I know long paragraphs are annoying at the beginning I found this first chapter difficult as I had to include a lot from the show and this is why it is so short thanks to y'all have a good New Year.**

**1.**

The Doctor span around again, this time facing the Master with the gun in his hand.

"Get out of the way," the Doctor said, his cut face not showing any emotion.

Realising the Doctor's meaning the Master grinned and leaped out of the way as the Doctor shot the machine connecting Earth to Gallifrey.

"You die with me Doctor!" the senator struggled to say strongly as if to induce fear in the Doctor.

He failed. "I know." the Doctor replied calmly his voice filled with hatred. The Doctor knew he would die that day it was foretold he was just waiting for the knock four times. He felt anger when Rassilon faced him and started to activate the hand of Omega. Bitterness entered the Doctor's mouth; after all he had been through he was to die by the hand of a dead Timelord, typical. He couldn't have gone out victorious with out any casualties this time could he?

The weeping women replaced her hands over her eyes so as not to see the monstrosity of what was to surely happen next.

Meanwhile the Master stood up behind the Doctor. _I always have his back _the master thought. "Get out of the way." he said; repeating his former friend's/ enemy's words while rubbing his hands together to create static electricity.

The Doctor faced the Master and understood in the split second it took for the Master to ready himself as if to punch the Doctor from too far a distance. The Doctor ducked just in time with panic entering his features; it wasn't because he threw himself on shattered glass. That didn't matter. It was because he knew what the Master was doing to himself.

The Master sent a burst of life force at Rassilon, "You did this to me," he shouted struggling to see past the bright white-blue light, "All of my life!" he struggled to maintain the same beam so switched hands staggering slightly. "You made me!" came out of his mouth in a animal like bellow.

Rassilon bent over in pain at the next shock from the Master while all of the Timelords on Gallifrey began to fade from view.

"One!" The master changed his hand, "Two!" he swapped again, "Three!" he shouted, barely audible through his rage, "FOUR!" The rhythm of the drums was completed. Wilf and the Doctor shielded their eyes from the brightness; struggling to keep their feet as Earth shook due to the red hills of the Master's home planet disappearing from the sky.

The Doctor keeled over onto the tiled floor of the massive room...

**2.**

The council faded from view and the Master bent over trying to get enough air to feed his two hearts. When he placed his hands on his dusty trousers the blue skeleton of his life-force showed. Noticing a change within, the master squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself and turned his head to the side in an attempt to rid himself of the image of the people who had ruined his life. Duh-duh-duh-dah... wouldn't the drums ever go away! He opened his eyes with his face set in steel.

That is until he saw the Doctor's motionless body lying on the floor. _No. No, no, no... _The Master ran to his ….what was he? For now he was the only other Timelord in existence and that was the way the master wanted it to stay. The Master pressed his head to both sides of the doctors chest and the sound of the drums didn't disturb the Master this time; they reassured him. He wasn't alone.

_Hearts: check, Breathing...,_ the Master watched the Doctors chest rise and fall in a pattern that indicated rest, _check. Any fatal injuries?_ At this point the Master faltered after all there were obvious injuries on the outside but none of it looked like it was anything a stupid human couldn't handle let alone a Timelord. _So that would mean... a mental trauma_ the Master rolled his eyes and swallowed a sour grin. _Typical I'm the mad one and he's the one collapsing from the madness... what a pair..._

The Master froze at this thought _In no way are we a pair!_ He said defiantly to his mind while his face went up to argue his case as if someone was there. His cheeks hollowed in the way they did when he had been caught doing things he shouldn't, which of course he had because over there was the old man with the metacrisised granddaughter. _What was her nam_e_?_ The Master should learn these things; she shared the Doctors mind... _was it Dora?_

The Master snapped out of his revelry and stared at... Wilf_ (?)_, slowly removing his hand from where it had been unconsciously caressing the doctor's limp head the Master stood up. Tilting his head to one side as he did when he was feeling dangerous the Master crept towards Wilf with his red t-shirt sticking out unevenly from beneath his black hoodie.

**3.**

Watching the Master come closer Wilf tried to smile from within the Faraday cage but couldn't keep it up with the menacing way the Master was looking at him. _Would the Doctor's friend really hurt me?_ Wilf wasn't sure but there wasn't much he could do about it from inside some glassy gizmo was there?

Wilf knocked four times on the door: "Hello there? Do you think you could let me out ...er... sir?" giving it his best shot "Please?" he hurriedly added onto the end not wanting to fall onto this man's bad side. Wilf was starting to get worried because some of the lights on the panel were flashing red and the temperature was starting to rise. "It's getting a bit hot in here..."

When Wilf knocked four times again the Master jerked his head and stared menacingly at Wilf''s hand. "Stop that!" he ordered while tapping the same beat on his thigh. "ohh... the drums, the never ending drums..." Wilf heard him whisper as he closed his eyes in what looked halfway between annoyance and ecstasy.

"Er... Mr. Master, Sir?" Wilf hesitated, looking down towards the Doctor. _Was he okay?_

The Master followed his gaze as he heard the Doctor shift his weight on the glass ridden floor. His eyes seemed to relax and and then widened with panic as he suddenly span back to Wilf.

"Okay this is what we are going to do..." the Master began while wearing a manic smile and pulling up the hood on his hoodie increasing the picture of menace.

**4.**

The Doctor first moved his leg which had pins and needles. _Ouch_ that hurt _oh my head_ the Doctor thought and moved his hand to try and get up letting out a breath in pain. Then it struck him; an overwhelming feeling of surprise. "I'm alive!" he said and altered his wait so he was leaning upwards but facing the ground while his arms slipped a bit from the shattered glass from the broken window above him.

"I'm still alive!" his voice was filled with happiness but as if he was about to cry. The Doctor let out a small laugh that shook his weakened body as he strained to become more upright.

Duh-duh-duh-duh.

The Doctors face turned from happiness to anguish, this time really being on the verge of tears.

Duh-duh-duh-duh.

Breath escaped his mouth and then he closed it instead letting his shoulders shake to keep the tears in.

Duh-duh-duh-duh.

He shifted his weight so he was on his hands and knees and the Doctor slowly started to turn, sitting up with his legs beneath him. There was a tinkle of glass as he moved

Duh-duh-duh-duh.

He faced Wilf, the man who would be the death of him. Typically Wilf waved.

"They gone then?" Wilf said moving his hand slightly in the direction of where the Timelords had been.

The Doctor just stared at him and Wilf took this as a confirmation. "Yeah, good old..." Wilf said trailing away his words as he looked to the side slightly. "If you could... er... let me out" he said gesturing to himself.

The Doctor looked on, his face still filled with pain. "Yeah," he said simply.

Wilf started to panic "Only this thing seems to be making a bit of a noise" raising his voice and moving his hands in circles to illustrate his point along with the flashing red lights behind him.

"The Master," the Doctor said his voice only slightly taken up with pain "left the nuclear bolt running," He got up and walked unevenly towards Wilf, "It's gone into overload."

"That's bad is it?" Wilf said raising his left hand to scratch his head and then raising the other so they both came down at the same time.

"No," the Doctor says calmly moving his head to the side in a explanation of something good, "because all the excess radiation gets vented inside there" he nods towards the Faraday cage. Ignoring Wilf's wild glance upwards the Doctor continues this time his voice quivering slightly "Vinvochi glass- contains it," now pausing the Doctors mouth quivers "all 500,000 rads about to flood that thing." yet again inclining is head towards the glass doors.

Wilf half joking half nervous, looking at the Doctor said "oh, well you'd better let me out then-"

"Accept that it's gone critical," the Doctor continued his explanation while refusing to look at Wilf who was staring at the Doctor in shock. "Touch one control and it floods;" reaching into his pocket, he took out his sonic screwdriver and twiddled it in his fingers. Finally he looked at Wilf "even this would set it off."

Wilf, not being able to stand the Doctor's look of emotion turned away for a second to look at the glass door. "I'm sorry." he said truly sounding like he meant it.

"Yeah," the Doctor whispered, turning away.

"Just leave me." the old man said making flapping movements towards the Doctor to encourage him to go.

The Doctor stopped and looked back "okay right then I will," he wondered around in circle. "because you had to go in there didn't you! You had to go and get stuck! Oh yes..." The Doctor shakes his head while his voices rises with emotion.

Wilf's eyes flick unnoticed over the Doctor's shoulder for a second looking into the shadows.

"because that's who you are Wilfred..." the Doctor stalls "You were always this! Waiting for me all this time." Looking down at his feet the Doctor tries to stop the anguish and pain he feels inside.

"No, really, just leave me," he flaps his arms away again "I'm an old man Doctor, I've had my time." he says raising his arms in acceptance. The trench coat he had put on earlier that day rustling slightly.

Raising his face the Doctor looks at Wilf; his face full of hatred "Well exactly, look at you: not remotely important" he shouts to the side while the receiver just stares. "But me..." he says placing his hands on his hips and walking away again. "...I could do so much more!" he shouts at the ceiling letting spittle fly. "SO MUCH MORE!" almost bursting into tears.

The Doctor leans down and rests his weight on the machine that had held Gallifrey "But this is what I get, my reward..." his voice quivering he turns his face downwards slightly "AND IT'S NOT FAIR!" he shouts again while sweeping everything of the top of the machine.

Wilf hears a tinkle of diamond against tile and looks worryingly at the white point star now on the floor.

Breathing heavily in and out the Doctor then lets out a saddened sigh and stares into the distance. Resining to his fate that Doctor walks back towards Wilf saying "I've lived to long..."

Wilf realising the Doctor's intentions tries to stop him from where he was stuck in the cage "No, no, please don't..." he says, his hands protesting "No, don't, DON'T, PLEASE! DON'T, PLEASE..." Wilf shouts while begging with his eyes.

"Wilfred," the Doctor says his voice proud, "it's my honour."

Looking up at the cage the Doctor worries about the amount of time left and blurts "better be quick." before opening the opposite glass door and running into the cages other half. Meanwhile Wilf watches the Master who is surveying the scene eagerly with hungry eyes from within the shadows...

**Thanks for reading guys please review and let me know :)**


	2. Chapter 2 A Master Plan

**5.**

The Master watches as Wilf hurries out of the other door as soon as the Doctor gets in and presses the release button.

The Doctor stands there as the radiation is let of and then he starts to bend over in agony. The Master smirks then bites his lip at this and glows blue, shrinking further into the shadows. The Doctor slowly strains his muscles and his hands become claws stretched at odd angles beside his slowly kneeling body. The Doctor grunts in pain and the Master hopes the Doctor can survive this; it is a lot of radiation even for a timelord and the Doctor is a crucial part of his plan, after all who is going to watch him take over the universe if the Doctor is gone? For a second the Master feels a hint of worry before he quickly swallows it and lets his face creep into it's usual manic smile. No, the plan was going to go exactly as he wished because he was the Master of all plans, the Master of everything and so the Master plan was always made by a Master. _The Mister Master,_ oh those cheeky Toclafane how he missed them even if they had been human for a while.

Sinking to the floor the Doctor silently screams in agony as Wilf watches in horror what is being done to one of the best men he knows. The Timelord's stiff hand traipses down the window only then to wrap around his head while in the foetus position and go limp.

Watching in fascination the Master drops his head to the side slightly and leans forward so he can see the Doctors pain. It was a curious thing the brain; it could do so many things, most people said the Master was mad and he supposed in a way he was but if he was it wasn't his fault. The Master had done so many things that made people believe that he was insane that he had started to think it himself but there was always one thing that had fascinated him about the brain; pain. It was the one thing that so many people wished to avoid and yet they brought it upon themselves and those around them it was strange and the Master loved to see how different people reacted in different situations. The Doctor was one of his favourite people to cause pain because he reacted differently each time the Master did something hateful and his new regeneration seemed to feel sadness more than all the others.

The Doctor was lying there now with his arms wrapped around him and not moving at all. That would be when the lights inside the Faraday cage went out and it stopped emitting the radiation. The Master chuckled to himself, the Doctor always chose the best time to give up.

Wilf stood there staring at his beloved Doctor, the stupid old man thought he was dead, little did he know he was far from it.

The timelord in the shadows watched as the man in the glass released the tight grip on his own hair and heard Wilf's grumble of hope as the Doctor used his free hand to slowly rise up.

"Wha?" Wilf questioned and the Master shook his head at the man's idiocy as he watched the weakened Doctor kneel on his feet and look at Wilf with deadened eyes that went so well with his bloodied face. Peeking down Wilf said such a human thing it almost made the Master cry "Hello,"

The Doctor gasped back "hi," leaning on his legs to support himself.

"still with us then?" the human spoke to the timelord as if to a child but his voice showed genuine concern which the Master wasn't surprised about; the Doctor had so many petty humans following him it was unbelievable. What was perhaps more unbelievable however was that this one was still alive. How had he survived this long? His granddaughter had travelled with the Doctor and ended up almost dieing yet here was this man who seemed drawn closer by the prospects of family deaths. The Master decided he may like Wilf if it weren't for the fact that Wilf was 'friends' with the Doctor but The Master had his plan and Wilf was a major part of it; it was now time to play his role.

**6.**

Wilf tugged open the door to the cage and helped the Doctor out of it, carrying most of his meagre weight. The Doctor felt a burst of energy flood through him and managed to stand up straight while looking around the room and ignoring the awed look Wilf was giving him. He kept being drawn to the corner of the room, just where there was a dark shadow under the arch and if the Doctor looked carefully he started to see something within it and felt a flood of emotion flood through his body ending with a pool of want in his stomach. If only he could see what it was and why it made him feel like that...

"How'd'ya do that?" interrupting the Doctor's revelry. Pointing to the Doctor's face Wilf peered closer at him. In confusion the Doctor ran his hand back over his face where he had done it unconsciously earlier. It was scratch free. It was happening.

There it was; that urge again, he turned back to the corner, _What are you? _Rubbing his already spiked hair the Doctor felt a cold spike of worry enter his mouth before putting on a big grin that lit up the whole room and turning back to the confused Wilf who was know trying to follow the Doctor's gaze. "Ah, Just a trick from my home planet. Speaking of which..." he looks at the time lock transporter and pulls out the sonic screwdriver. A high pitched screech is emitted which makes the Doctor feel more himself as he blows stuff up. Kneeling down Wilf picks up something and the Doctor not being able to guess what peeks sneakily over his shoulder.

Wilf turns to the Doctor as he hurriedly makes it look as if he wasn't remotely interested in the small object in Wilf's hand. "what's this?" asks Wilf holding his hand in front of the Doctor's face so he had no choice but to look at it.

"That," the Doctor said inclining his head seriously towards the diamond "is a white point star." reaching forward he delicately picked it up out of Wilf's hand and glared at it balanced on his fist before pocketing the glass like jewel. "It's from Gallifrey and could just stop what's about to happen."

"Right." Wilf nodded happily while sticking his hands into his trench coat and looking around at the room. Then confusion covered his face. "Wait, what's gonna happen?"

"This!" Shouted the Doctor his arms slamming out and away from him while his head yanked back. The pain he felt was unbelievable just like it was every time he did it but he was never immune. Never. He wasn't blinded by the light that erupted from every cell in his body but by the burning sensation that encompassed him as if his whole body had burst into flame and it was screaming for help. He wasn't going to die though. He never died, not really, but this time was different and it was all thanks to a man called Captain Jack Harkness.

**7.**

The Master watched as the Doctor burst with regeneration energy and wished he could escape from the annoying man. Whenever a timelord regenerated another timelord could hear the song of his mind, unfortunately the Master had no wish to hear the Doctors mind especially in the presence of a human ape and when the Doctor had heard his song so many times.

The only reason the Master stayed was to make sure that the Doctor wasn't as stupid as he usually was and actually saw that he didn't have to change bodies in his regeneration. A little thing could solve all of that as well as helping him and along the way Dorra _(or was it Donna?)._ Despite what many people said he wasn't a cruel man... well, not much... okay he was but that was beside the point. What he was trying to say was he could be merciful if there was a motive and right now there was a motive, a very big one. He wanted his body back and he had needed Wilf's help to get it.

**8.**

Clutching the white-point star in his hand the Doctor concentrated all of his energy into the small crystal that was cutting into him. The regeneration energy slowly faded from his left hand and there the light also dimmed, gradually the whole of his left side no longer glowed only his right. Eventually it was just his right hand that burned with the sensation and the Doctor moved his body so that the diamond was cradled in his hand in front of his eyes and glowed gently with the soft, yellow light.

The Doctor stared at it; in wonder and hatred, after all how could such a small thing be the cause of so much dispute and at the same time be so much help? He ran his left hand over his face and through his hair. He hadn't changed, he was the same, he hadn't died. Eyes filling with tears he pocketed the white point star and ran to Wilf who was staring at him as if he had seen a ghost. Hugging him tightly while laughing and spinning him around the Doctor grabbed Wilf while he struggled to form words.

"Wa- wa- wa didgya do?" waving his hands at the Doctor and trying to breath while the timelord carried on circling the room in happiness.

"I regenerated-" pulling to a sudden stop he stares at the arch. Laughing. In his head... but what was it? or rather... who was it? "-but I didn't because of that little diamond thing, you remember?" turning his back from the arch the Doctor runs back to Wilf and wonders if he can get his hands on the restraints the Master put him in before he left for the Tardis, _Could come in handy..._

"yeah... but what's that got to do with you glowing like a lighthouse?" Wilf asked confused.

"Not much," the Doctor admitted nodding his head slightly while sticking his hands in his pockets and trying to remember where the gurney was. He rounded on Wilf with a broad grin across his face "but everything!"


	3. Chapter 3 Space Talk

**9.**

Wilf was puzzled, the Doctor was okay by doing something weird in the process of healing, after all who lights up like a light bulb? Apart from Rudolf? Wilf mentally smiled. The Doctor was okay. Donna was... hopefully okay- he didn't want his granddaughter getting hurt, although she had been so happy in the blue box, travelling around. Sylvia... well, no doubt she'd probably be complaining about something as usual.

The Doctor was running off and Wilf didn't want to lose him, not again, he knew the Doctor could fix Donna as the Master had told him but he didn't know why he wasn't doing it. Was it because he didn't know he could? No, that wasn't it, not his brilliant Doctor; he knows everything but that would mean he wasn't doing anything which was perhaps worse.

"Wait up!" Wilf panted, half jogging after the Doctor "My body's older than yours..." he grumbled. Pulling a handkerchief out of his coat he wipes his head as he hurries down yet another flight of stairs and a long creepy corridor.

"...You see I was thinking about this earlier. What happened to the Cacti? Their ship was damaged, their teleports were down and they're probably running out of fuel by now..." The Doctors voice drifted into Wilf's hearing as he rounded the next corner and he realised they were heading back down towards the basement. "...so big space ship over London again, surely someone's going to notice and the Cacti need somewhere to go, somewhere to land, somewhere safe. I was thinking if we could find them I could give them a lift in the Tardis...never been to a planet full of green Cacti before, well, not humanoid ones... sounds fun... What if they have green Cacti dogs? Can you imagine that..."

"Cactuses."

"What?" The Doctor comes to staggering halt and looks at Wilf with those big eyes and the old man now sees why Donna wants to whack him all the time; with a speech like that.

"Cacti is racist."

Gaping at him the Doctor looks away slightly and opens his mouth then closes it. "Humans..." he mumbles and starts jogging down the steep stairs to the basement controls. Waving his sonic screwdriver the Doctor reboots the system and his silhouette is black against the glowing green of the weird circly cog language things. What did they mean? How did the Doctor even understand what it said? _All looks the same to me..._

"Aha!" shouted the Doctor pointing to a particular row of what Wilf had come to think of as space-talk. "Right here," he beckoned towards Wilfred Mott and then hit the console as the alien language flickered out of focus. "No, no ,no , no..." whined the Doctor taking out his glasses and looking closer at the system "No!" he shouted as the whole thing went black.

**10.**

The Master watched as the Doctor got distracted and shook his head. This wasn't good, the stupid timelord was supposed to go and see Donna not a bunch of cactuses who couldn't even make sure that a healing gate worked. He would have to do something. He would have to pull the plug on the Doctors little rescue.

Grinning wildly in the shadows the Master laughed at himself. Pull the plug, of course, it was so simple the Doctor would never think to look at something so trivial as an electricity supply. _Bye bye cactuses one and two _the Master thought as he pulled the plug out of the socket and heard the Doctor give a shout of anger and kick the primitive machine. With a smirk on his face he retreated from the basement feeling Wilf's eyes on him as he left. Now the Doctor had no choice but to check up on the human girl. The plan was back on track.

**11.**

"Ere, where can I get one of these?" Wilf indicates towards the Tardis and laughs; half jokingly and half hopefully.

The Doctor looked at Wilf pointedly then locked the door to the blue box in a way that told Wilf it wasn't happening. "So here we are then, I'll just check on Donna and make sure her mind hasn't collapsed yet." Setting of at a fast pace the Doctor crosses the road and walks around Sylvia who stares at him gaping.

"What are you doing here? What's going on? No! Don't go in there, Donna's in there!" Sylvia shouts but the Timelord just carries on walking and enters the house while pushing past her.

"Wha'd'ya mean 'yet'?" Wilf hurries after the Doctor and pays as little attention to Sylvia as the young man in the pin striped suit had to her shouts of protest.

Walking into the lounge the Doctor plonks himself down on the sofa right next to Donna where her fiancé was just about to sit and takes one of the cups of tea that the man held in his hand while giving the other one to Donna. "So Donna... do you remember me? I'm the- John Smith" he quickly corrects himself and looks curiously at the man before him who is glaring in his direction. "You know it's rude to stare right?"

"But-you-you just-" Shaun started.

"Listen skinny boy, you don't come into my house, act like you own the place and as if you're my best friend. Guys in suits are CHEAP you hear me? CHEAP!" Donna interrupts and stops the Doctor when he tries to talk; "No, don't you even try Martian boy, now get off my sofa and give Shaun back his tea!"

The Doctor opens and closes his mouth in disbelief but quickly gets up when Donna looks like she is about to have another outburst. Handing the cup of tea back to the tanned man he pulls a chair from the kitchen table and slumps down on top of it while watching Wilf enter the room. "So... Donna," he looks her seriously in the eye "do you remember me?"

"What is with you and all these questions about my memories? Anyone would think I'd had them wiped..."

Crooking an eyebrow the timelord leans forward on his arms and examines the woman before him "Who's to say you haven't?"

"um- I think she'd remember if she'd had her memory wiped." Shaun chips in and doesn't notice when the Doctor and Donna give him odd looks.

"okaaaay, so," The Doctor turns away from Shaun and back to Miss Noble "Do you remember anything at all about me?"

"Apart from your rudeness and your ability to travel from one place to another?"

"Yes!"

"No."

"What?"

"What?"

"but you said... what was that about me travelling from one place to another?" the Doctor inquired wondering how far gone Donna was if she was calling him Martian boy.

"Well, you have legs don't you! You don't have something wrong with them do you! Therefore you can walk!" Oh good so she was okay... "bite me alien boy!" …or not.

"Why do yo keep calling me an alien?" the Doctor asked Donna trying to figure her out.

"You smell funny." Donna said as if that explained everything.

"What!" the Doctors face screwed up in confusion. _Only Timelords can smell other Timelords...which means..._Grabbing both sides of Donna's head as gently as possible while in haste he leaned closer to her and closed his eyes. PHWACK! "ow" the Doctor winced and looked at Donna in confusion. "What was that for?" he asks rubbing his right arm.

"I am ENGAGED, do you not know what that means on your planet?"

"But-"

"But what? You don't go around kissing people on Earth who are ENGAGED!"

"But-"

"Just 'cus I'm from Chiswick and I'm ginger? Well, that doesn't give you a right!"

"Donna!"The Doctor shouted in anger and placed a finger over her mouth "Ssshhh!" She went in for another whack but he grabbed her wrist. "No." then he grabs her other one when she tries that. Noticing the ring on her hand he looks at it then at her. "Where did you get that?"

"Get what?" Donna asks confused.

"This ring!" he pulls it off her finger and puts it in front of her face. It had circles on it with weird lines... or to the more educated, High Gallifreyan. It was the Master's ring and there was no way Donna could have it.

"I don't..." she looks confused and hesitates with the word she was about to say.

"What? You don't what?" he asks quickly with panic on his face.

"I don't remember..." Donna frowns and rubs her head wincing in pain. "It was there when I woke up in the alley, already on my finger... I thought it was a Christmas present."

Sharing a worried look with Wilf the Doctor leans closer to the ring, making out every detail in a way no one else could any more. It was beautiful, with the green background and the circles rotating as if in a solar system: it was a perfect balance of control and precision with just a touch of madness in the way it was perfectly laid. It was the only thing left of the Master and he didn't want to let it go but he knew that he couldn't just take it from Donna without her knowing the reason why. Slipping his hand into his coat pocket the Doctor brought out his black rimmed glasses and the white point star, the last of which he carefully concealed.

"Do you know where I it came from?" Donna asked doubtfully.

"No." the Doctor lied, again looking at Wilf. "Do you mind if I take a closer look at this?"

Donna shrugs in a not fussed manner and looks in the direction of the Doctor's flickering gaze. "Gramps!" she cheers and bursts into a wide grin while jumping up and giving him a big hug.

Quickly the Doctor slams the white point star into the Gallifreyan ring and watches them combine. The diamond broke down into smaller ones which rimmed each circular word. The regeneration energy gave the whole ring a slight glow and the silver of the ring turned slightly golden in colour. Realising that Shaun was watching him he got up to give the ring back to Donna. If he was right the regeneration energy in the ring would gradually change Donna so that she would be able to hold a Timelords brain and abilities. That was if he was right, if he wasn't... who knew what would happen.

"Here you go Donna," the timelord says placing the ring in Donna's hand, "Don't go blowing things up now." he says thinking of the Darleks and his other self. Turning to Wilf he takes him aside and gives him a quick explanation "I'll be here when the process completes, under no circumstance must she leave the ring anywhere, otherwise she won't return to normal."

"Doctor?" Donna says in confusion.

Surprised the Doctor turns "yeah?"

"Bye!" smiles Donna in confusion and holds her head. The ring glows faintly then returns back to it's new form.

"yeah." the Doctor smiles widely giving her a hug which is too intimate for a pair of strangers, however no-one seems to notice apart from Shaun who glares at the Doctor and holds Donna protectively after the embrace is broken.

**12.**

That night Donna had wild dreams of a man named the Doctor. They ran down corridors and leaped down stairs, she hung in the air as he told her to hold on. Giant wasps entered her mind, a girl soldier with blonde hair did flips through laser beams and John Smith was there, no there was two of him and metal pepper pots span in circles. A giant spider with a human body connected to it screamed at her over a deep hole that led to the centre of the earth but she wasn't scared in her dreams, she was happy. The happiest she had been in a long time. When Donna woke she didn't remember any of it; only a feeling of joy and a memory of a group of faces she didn't recognise standing around a circular station.

The Masters ring hummed with energy in the darkness while the Master found himself being slowly depleted. As he watched Donna his blue life force showed and he winced in pain every time his body changed form.

**Please review it helps me know if you like it or not and it gives me ideas :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Jennyrated Anomally

**I would to anounce for those who didn't know that Elisabeth Sladen died yesterday of cancer and therefore i have dedicated a part of this chapter to her and also at the end is a video which i found today tributed to 10 and all of his companions, including Sarah-Jane.**

**12.**

That night Donna had wild dreams of a man named the Doctor. They ran down corridors and leaped down stairs, she hung in the air as he told her to hold on. Giant wasps entered her mind, a girl soldier with blonde hair did flips through laser beams and John Smith was there, no there was two of him and metal pepper pots span in circles. A giant spider with a human body connected to it screamed at her over a deep hole that led to the centre of the earth but she wasn't scared in her dreams, she was happy. The happiest she had been in a long time. When Donna woke she didn't remember any of it; only a feeling of joy and a memory of a group of faces she didn't recognise standing around a circular station.

The Masters ring hummed with energy in the darkness while the Master found himself being slowly depleted. As he watched Donna his blue life force showed and he winced in pain every time his body changed form.

**13.**

For a week the Master followed Donna everywhere she went and occasionally he would see her sniffing the air and frowning before shaking her head and returning back to what she had been doing.

The Master himself grew tired of following an ape to the same places everyday. Unemployed, Donna didn't go much further than the local shops or to what the Master could only guess was her fiancés flat. One thing that did interest him though was the way they both acted towards each other: being engaged he would have thought they knew each other well and were romantic in some way but from what he could tell Donna knew very little about the man and Shaun acted like an idiot when around her even though when she left the room he lost his clumsiness and difficulties with computers. In fact the Master could have sworn that at one point he saw Shaun looking at confidential government files but this was a bit past the skills of the everyday human so maybe the Master was mistaken. Maybe.

As for Donna's runny nose the Master didn't really care, it wasn't his fault she had a cold, and if it weren't for his ring then the timelord wouldn't be following the human around at all especially with the horrible microbes that were no doubt being emitted by the primitive creature.

Since tracking the Doctor to Miss Noble's house there had been no signs of the only other timelord in existence to which the Master was grateful; he couldn't stand that man's trying to 'save' him right now let alone his forgiveness. The Master had almost everything he needed; he had a means of transport if only in three dimensions (time being the fourth), he could steal food from Wilf's house, it wasn't as if they would notice, the overindulgent creatures. He had clothes and was becoming rather fond of the black hoodie; it suited his mad side, all he needed was for his body to stay stable and he would be fine and for that he needed the ring and the regeneration energy now in it. Although he couldn't stand having anything of the Doctor near him he was willing to take some of his energy if it meant he could live after all it was quite fitting taking some of the life-force of his enemy.

Crouching on his usual space on Donna's desk the Master closed his eyes, and feeling bored from not attempting anything evil in a while, he tried to enter her dreams without any physical contact. Despite his brilliant skills of telepathy this shouldn't have worked with anybody but a timelord yet he felt Donna's consciousness there and in fact it appeared to be reaching out with little tendrils that sung of happiness and adrenaline. _Mmm... interesting..._Going into her dream he saw the Doctor and that despicable Martha Jones (whom, he reminded himself, he must get his revenge on her for tricking him)both crouching around a blonde girl. The Doctor was crying and was holding the girl in black and green and while rocking her back and forth.

Deciding to watch further the Master concentrates harder and creates a physical form in Donna's dream instead of seeing it through her eyes so that he can walk around the scene at his will. Looking at the Doctor he wonders what connection the girl has to him after all why would he act in this way to what could only be a relatively new acquaintance. Deciding it must be one of his new human toys the Master looks away and ignores what the Doctor says to the ape, _It's always the blondes..._, and studies the room they are gathered in. It's tall and appears to be some sort of space vehicle however there are lots of plants (oxygen supply maybe?) and if he looks carefully... aha! There! Above them was a cloud of light such as that of the Timelords but somehow different in its composition.

Turning back to the girl on the ground while ignoring the aliens and humans who are all gathered round, the Master walks towards the Doctor only to leap back when the Doctor grabs a gun and points it directly at his chest. "What? No, you shouldn't be able to see me... you can't see me, I'm in a dream!" panicking the Master scrambles backwards into a peppered haired man all the while muttering excuses for why he can't die "I helped you! Remember? I saved you from Rassilon! And Donna! I'm saving Donna!" _Please don't kill me!_

Panting the Doctor holds the gun steady with his eyes fixed in the same place. Deja vu... back in the meeting room when the Doctor had told the Master to get out of the way and then he shot something else... well, he was getting out of the way!

Crouching down the Doctor leans towards the man the Master had banged into and flips the gun so he is holding the barrel. The Master can see the grief in the Doctors eyes at that point, something so strong that he is barely in control "I never would!" He says speaking to the grey haired man who the Master now realises is being restrained. "I never would!" he repeats, this time shouting and the Master believes him; he never would. A strange feeling enters his stomach something a kin to regret but it swells up like a balloon, making the Master feel a bit sick and when he tries to swallow he can't so he looks away.

Focusing his eyes back on the army clad girl the Master tilts his head to the side and feels his eyebrows frown while his mouth pouts slightly. Feeling a sudden hint of another emotion, this time jealousy, the Master walks towards her while keeping his gaze firmly on her face. Why would the Doctor care more for a stupid human girl than for a fellow timelord who had been his enemy for centuries. It was ridiculous. The Master reached towards who he now knew was Jenny and wanting to do something terrible felt the blood lust rise in him. That hunger that had driven him to kill so many people in the past, that anger which would have destroyed planets had it not been for the Doctor stopping his plans, the fire that encompassed his body made him want to do some of the most horrible things imaginable. He wanted to dig out her heart with his bare hands, feel the blood leak down his fingers as the red liquid struggled to keep inside the arteries that it had previously travelled in.

When The Masters hand reached Jenny's chest he stopped, his desire for the blood overruled by his confusion. There was something wrong. This girl appeared to be dead but she wasn't and the Doctor was a fool for giving up so easily. Two hearts beat in her chest. _She's a Timelord!_

Donna lurched upwards into reality, not knowing what had horrified her or why. If she had been more alert she may have noticed the man in the corner quivering with fright as his life-force slowly dimmed and almost went out, just leaving a skeleton behind in ragged stolen clothes.

**14.**

"Run!" A blond girl screams running in through the splintered remains of a door while chucking stuff at the ceiling behind her. Her combat boots kick up clouds of dust from the hot stone floor which create little spirals in the air, swirling in patterns and creating shapes in the light. Tripping backwards the girl performs an emergency back flip in order to keep her balance only realising afterwards what it was that made her lose it.

A body lay on the floor. Jenny leaned forward while glancing quickly back up to the ceiling to check the status of her alien stalkers. Pinching the persons wrist the Doctor's daughter realised there was no pulse from the humans heart but the death was relatively new as the veins were still warm which meant there was somebody already in here...

Grabbing the wooden leg of a broken table Jenny swung round and hit her foe right in the centre of the head. Green blood splattered from the seven foot alien and covered her face and hair. "Stop," she says before the alien from Raxacoricofalapatorius breaks her neck with its long claw like hands "You shouldn't hurt me... I know your plan!"

The alien pauses then says hesitantly in its rough yet high pitched voice "what plan?"

"umm... Look!" she shouts pointing to the other slitheen and then back at the one who has her cornered "He's planning on selling you out and then killing you!"

"What? No, I didn't! She's lying Geshy! Don't believe her!"

Jenny ducks under the male slitheen's arm and runs down the next corridor back to her space ship, unfortunately not seeing anybody alive along the way.

Back in her pod she sets her new co-ordinates deciding to get as far away from the unfriendly Sletheen as possible. "Sol 3..." She reads off the display screen in-front of her "Could be interesting..." Grinning widely Jenny leans back and pulls the yoke towards her to steer the vehicle upwards and watches as the stars zoom past in all their beauty.

**15.**

The Sontaran takes aim, aligning his gun to shoot the women called Martha Jones who stands there with her braided hair flicking back and forth as she checks her surroundings and talks to her mate named of all things Mickey Smith, who handles his gun readily. Both of them are fools; not even checking behind them and only looking the way they had come.

Reading to pull the trigger the Sontaran takes one final look at his enemy and "WHAM!" he falls to the floor.

Mickey and Martha carry on examining a map impervious to the Sontarans fall, then, sensing someone's presence Martha looks up at the walk way behind then and stares in amazement at the one man she never thought she would see again, the one man who wasn't even of this planet and yet loved its blue sky like no other alien did. The Doctor.

In his long dress coat the Doctor stands with his right hand holding a long handled hammer while his left hand is tucked into his pocket. He stands so still, observing the world as if every detail is precious not even blinking when Mickey shouts in recognition. Smiling the timelord turns to the side and walks along the platform and then with haste down the stairs until coming to a stop at the bottom and surveying his old companions, each so different and yet all ending up the same. "Hi."

Running forward Martha enfolds him in a hug so forcefully he almost looses his balance and rocks backwards on the balls of his converse before correcting himself and leaning into the hug with a wide grin.

"Boss," Mickey says leaning a fist forward when he reaches the pair and feels the rebound run up his arm when the Doctor smashes it back.

"Doctor what are you doing here? I mean I can see why you're here," Martha nods looking back at the sontaran who is still passed out (thankfully no longer with the gun which had dropped to the ground below when the alien potato had been assaulted) "but what are you doing here?"

Taking a step back the Doctor looks around squinting slightly at his surroundings taking in the walls and the large complex next to them "Well I can leave if you want..." turning to go and then stopping with his mouth stretched to the sides mischievously "Nah, thought I might stick around and see what's going on with everyone."

Mickey and Martha glance at each other with furrowed brows, thinking the same thing and wandering at the Doctors strange behaviour.

"Come on then, don't want to be here when that sontaran general wakes up, I hear they are grumpy in the mornings."

Now the newly weds really are concerned about the Doctors awful joke and hurry to follow the timelord to the Tardis and all the while Mickey notices that the Doctor didn't comment on the rifles that both of them carry.

**Part 16 is dedicated to Elisabeth Sladen (Sarah-Jane Smith) who died yesterday on the 19th of April 2011, R.I.P. and may your sleep be a good one.**

"That was the maddest Christmas ever Clyde, mum still doesn't know what happened," Luke talks to his friend on his phone while walking down Bannerman roads pavement "She asked Mr Smith to put out this story saying how wi-fi went mad and was giving everyone hallucinations, I mean how else would mum explain everyone with different faces". Luke walks out across the road only to hear a blaring horn and feel himself pushed out of the way of an oncoming car.

A tall man straightens before him as they stand in the entrance to one of Luke's neighbours drives and gives the teenager a quick once over to make sure that he is okay.

Recognition bursts into Luke's eyes and his face freezes in shock "It's you,"

Nodding the Doctor steps back and places his hands in his pockets "I felt I should be here, and by the looks of it I was right" Starting to walking across the road the Doctor checks behind him and indicates for Luke to follow him. Together they walk into 13 Bannerman road wherein Luke runs up the stairs shouting "Mum It's him!"

He gets to the second floor before Sarah-Jane appears from the attack where there is a distinctive whir of machinery. Looking at Luke, Sarah-Jane smiles and laughs at the sight of him in such a commotion "what's the matter Luke?"

"Mum it's him, it's the Doctor, here, in our house, now."

"What? No, it can't be you must be mistaken Luke..." Sarah-Jane trails off knowing how unlikely this is but that would mean the Doctor was really here.

"Hello Sarah-Jane." spinning to face the other set of stairs the women who once travelled with the Doctor sees the very man who changed her whole life. The same pin striped suit that she had last seen him in, if a little more worse for wear, showed his stick thin body while his spiky hair stuck up in the air, defying gravity in it's self.

A single tear trickled from the corner of Sarah-Jane's right eye and down the side of her cheek, falling upon the collar of her white shirt. "Hello Doctor."

**www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=edspX3em0jA&feature=related A video for all those out there who miss the tenth Doc and all of his companions, they are still here : ) fanfic doesnt like links so replace the (dot) with and actual .  
Please Review And Let Me Know What You Think : )**


	5. Chapter 5 Master of Disguise

**hey guys, I know it has been a while- i'm about half way through my exams now so will hopefully update this soon:) thanks for waiting patiently, enjoy :) I reread some of what i have written so far and i realised how flat it sounds... woops, its due to having to write that way at the beginning and it was hard to get out of that style. I've tried to make it like my normal writing but i'm still finding it difficult, i hope this is an improvement and the dull tone of she did this and he did that will fade out (fast?). Hope y'all good and this tim ereally enjoy :)**

**17.**

Donna peaks her head out round the side of a building and then quickly draws it back when she sees people looking in her direction. Panicking she runs along the length of the wall and around the next corner; just in time as well because when she takes another glance the group of men in suits are standing where she had previously been watching them. She carefully backs away step by step while still trying to keep what Donna is sure is a group of aliens in her sight. Her right foot settles on something that doesn't feel like tarmac and the accompanying gasp of pain makes her stiffen her shoulders while a darkness begins to grow in her heart. It takes her a split second to think and then she spins around and grabs the front of the shirt of the man in front of her. She forces the man up against the brick wall and only then looks at his face. Dropping her hand, Donna laughs and the foreboding feeling she had in her heart leeks away like a river down a mountainside as there, standing in front of her, is her beloved fiancée, Shawn.

'What are you doing here?' her voices comes out happy yet confused and thankfully, Donna thinks, doesn't show any of the suspicion that lurks in the recess of her mind.

Furrowing his brow in reply, Shawn tilts his head to the side and indicates with his left hand towards her 'I was gonna ask you the same thing...'

Donna smiles while squinting her eyes slightly and responding jokily 'I was looking for aliens of course,'

'Funny... so was I, and look I found one,' he lifts his left arm again and points in her direction.

Donna whirls around, her ginger hair flying and her brain kicks into action thinking of weaknesses in various alien structures and how to talk the foreigners down. She looks around but there is nothing there, even when she looks up towards the sky, nothing. Donna turns back to Shaun, confusion clear in the furrows of her creased forehead. She stares at him solidly for ten seconds and then it dawns on her and she laughs as if it is one of the funniest things she has heard all day 'Oh... you meant me? I'm an alien?'

'well...' Shaun looks down at Donna's hand unnoticed which has the ring on from the other day: if he watches carefully it appears to glow.

Still laughing Donna starts to prance around with her arms in the air mocking him 'Oh look at me I'm an alien come to take over the earth,'

'well you might be-'

'Take me to your leader!' she moves her head from side to side grinning.

'well, if you want me to...'

'Nahhhh, come on Earth boy we need to get back to the space centre,' Donna loops her arm through Shaun's and heads of back the way she had come round the side of the building but instead of walking past the men in suits she heads down a side alley where her car is parked. Upon reaching the car she lets go of Shaun's arm and walks to the drivers side while rubbing her head.

Shaun swears that as Donna climbs into the car he hears her mutter 'Why am I here?' and when he gets in on the other side she looks at him in surprise and smiles 'Hello Shaun, fancy seeing you here...' He glances at her hand with the sparkling ring on it watches as the glow that was previously there fades out leaving the once shining ring in a state of impending darkness.

**18.**

The man who was previously known as Harold Saxon stepped out of the line of business men when he saw Donna Noble leaving with the mysterious Shaun. His disguise had worked; he was so used to wearing a suit that it looked natural on him despite it being about four sizes too big (he had "borrowed" it from Wilf) and of course miss Noble wouldn't have recognised him for being the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom. He knew the Doctor would have erased that from her mind- there were too many time events present in that non existent year not to mention the Toclafane appearance. As for the everyday men around him... well, they obviously weren't the brightest of people if a bit of blond hair dye and an unshaven face could stop them from recognising their leader.

Well now thanks to Donna Noble leaving so suddenly he had no transport back to what he supposed he could call his "home". He would just have to find his own way back to the residential part of Chiswick. Standing next to the road he sticks his arm out suddenly as a car flies past only to withdraw it again and put his thumb to his nose to the driver who honks their horn in reply. He does this to several passers by, each time laughing more manically, before he decides he actually does need to be serious or he will end up walking back. This thought gives him a feeling of revulsion and his mouth curls into a odd kind of grimace as if there is a bad smell beneath his nose which only reminds him of something even worse: buses. The repulsive big red boxes, polluting the already smothered air in a layer of dense Carbon Dioxide which would probably end up poisoning the world if global warming didn't do it first. _Then again,_ he grins, _maybe buses aren't so bad after all, the less human apes the better._

Finally a person stops and the tinted window of an expensive looking car electronically scrolls down to reveal a woman wearing black clothes and a pair of large lensed sun glasses despite the cloudy weather. 'You need a ride?' She asks with what people had come to think of as a typical English accent (posh).

He scrutinises her for several seconds then puts on his best and slightly manic smile 'Yes, thanks' and opens the door before lowering himself into the passenger seat. In the short time since he had first laid eyes on her the Master had deducted three things:

Firstly she was a woman (and yes the Master did know that this was obvious).

Secondly she was rich in some manner due to the car and also the make of the sunglasses- this could have been due to her line of work or her family, however her being out when it wasn't lunch time suggested family.

Thirdly she wanted to steal all his money and tie him up in building in the West of Central London.

The last he wasn't too fussed about to be honest; it bought him closer to Chiswick, he didn't have any money and it wasn't like she would be able to tie him up because he had inbuilt laser blasters. 'So where are you going?' he asked thinking of how he had heard Donna small talking and wanted to see what it was like in that girls head. Not just that but he wants to get a clearer idea of where he is going to end up and it was so much easier to ask nicely rather than hypnotise as the Doctor so kindly kept trying to point out.

'Oh, I'm looking for a... friend in the Chiswick area.' She says nodding once to confirm this although the Master notices her hesitation at the word friend and the way her hands moved slightly on the steering wheel. Slowly pressing down on the accelerator the woman in black glances into the mirror to check that it is okay for her to pull back out into the road and her eyes enlarge when she sees a police car zoom past then she lets out a breath in the form of a humourless laugh.

_How convenient... _'Chiswick? What a coincidence, that's where I was wanting to go. Maybe I know the person you are trying to find...?' the Master roots trying to find out more information on the rich thief woman.

'Oh, I doubt it, she keeps to herself and those who know her think she is awfully loud... her name is Donna Noble,'

So maybe hypnosis wasn't so bad... 'Why are you trying to find her?' trying to concentrate on that question as much as a possible. 'What is so important about that ginger haired ape?'

'She knows the Doctor,... I'm looking for the Doctor...'

_Interesting..._ 'What is your name?'

'Christina.' she replies, her voice void of emotion, while staring straight ahead out of the car window and driving.

'Well then Christina... I am the Master,' he leans towards her in his seat 'An old friend of the Doctor's... are we clear? Don't tell Donna about me and I will show you where she lives. One thing though, don't ask about the Doctor... he's gone mad they say, a real psychopath.' he smirks.

**19.**

**okay so i'm sure u r asking where is the second part of the chapter? hmmm? well that is the thing... i'm not sure who to write about next and would like your guys opinions, i'm sure u hav suggestions out of the many people in the whoniverse. so pls do tell! review and tell me what you like/don'tnd i'll try nd improve it next time :) hit that button to time nd space ;)**


	6. Chapter 6 Cheese Cake with Kyle

**Realised i haven't updated in a while and seeing as my exams have finally finshed here is the next bit of the story :) Nobody replied as to who they would like best to be next so I decided Jack and Gwen as I put the story as a cross over and up till now there hadn't been any crossing XD also as i hadn't written about them yet it was easier to improve my writing, hope you enjoy XD**

**19.**

Jack grinned at Gwen across the table and watched as the muscles around her mouth contracted to mirror his movement. The sun shone down on her dark brown chestnut coloured hair and reflected into Jacks eyes, illuminating the reds and golds you could barely see at any other time. A few stray hairs fell over her eyes as she glanced back down at the menu and Jack so dearly wanted to brush them out of the way and "accidentally" graze her cheek with his finger tips but he knew this was impossible- not only because she was married but also because of his relationship with Ianto. Also what Jack was failing to remember was that right now although he was sitting in a café come sun lounge with a women with whom he was starting to have feelings for he was also on a Torchwood mission so nothing could distract him from that. A big fail that had been so far.

'Are you ready to order sir?' A man of around 19 years old steps towards their square table with a notebook in his right hand and a pen in his left. Jack notes in the back of his mind that the male is rather good looking; longer than average brown hair that brushes the collar of his black shirt, tanned skin is visible on his face as well as on his arms beneath his rolled up sleeves and there are evidence of muscles beneath the shirt and at the rim of the man's low cut dark weathered blue jeans. A name badge is pinned to the front pocket of the waiters shirt identifying the man as Kyle.

'Hello Kyle, the name's Cap'n Jack Harkness and this-' he indicates with his arm 'is Gwen.'

Gwen looks up at the mention of her name and smiles awkwardly at Kyle before turning pointedly to Jack and widening her eyes. 'I don't know about you Jack but I feel like a coffee,' her welsh accent trails out as she again looks at the piece of card in front of her concealing a radiation scanner which is wirelessly plugged into her ear 'and perhaps a tea cake? I haven't had one of those in years.' This time when her gaze lands on Kyle her smile is genuine and blood diffuses into the top of his cheeks leaving a faint hint of pink.

Jack frowns slightly at the waiter before putting on a wide grin himself and answering the man's original question with his American sounding accent 'Cup of tea for me and a slice of that,' he points to the strawberry cheese cake on the counter. It's red sauce looks mouthwateringly runny with its surface shining a bright white while the rest of is a deep crimson close to the colour of blood. The strawberries atop it are redder still with the small pips a bright yet beckoning green practically screaming to be eaten along with the spongy centre that Jack could literally imagine his teeth sinking into. It was one of the most delicious looking things he had ever seen and he wasn't about to let it pass out of his sight without a taste.

'Okay then...' Kyle finishes writing on his note pad in scruffy handwriting the orders before glancing at Gwen and Jack again 'Anything else?' his question seems more directed at Gwen who shakes her head looking distracted and mutters quietly to herself. 'Okay then...' his mouth pulls down slightly at the corners as he looks at Gwen regretfully before walking off towards the kitchen.

Jack sat silently for several seconds watching people live their every day lives; walking, chatting, laughing and shopping through the glass windows with a view of Cardiff bay. It was the very café he had sat in with the Doctor, Rose and Mickey all those years ago when Blon Fel-Foch Pasameer-day

Slitheen had been trying to blow up Cardiff. Although he had enjoyed the company then he liked to believe he was closer to the woman he was sitting across from now. Speaking of the devil:

'Jack...' Gwen looked around and spotted a waitress looking at Jack so she leaned towards him smiling as if they were on a date to get rid of the blonde who could easily listen in on their conversation. It worked as the woman with the six inch skirt and dangerously low v-neck scowled before teetering away on her stick thin heels which barely held her up.

Jack leaned forward himself not even sparing a glance at the slutty woman Gwen had just warned off. 'Any unusual activity?' his eyes flicker down towards the edge of the table cloth that he knows she is using to hide her reading device.

'That's just it though Jack, there's nothing,' She looks slightly panicky 'how could we have got it wrong? There were definite signs of a Hinff last night, it couldn't just disappear overnight and even then it would have left a massive amount of radiation behind it- the only readings I am getting are back ground radiation which are completely normal'. Gwen's hair fans out in front of her face but this time instead of ignoring it she shoves it forcefully behind her ear and waits for Jack's answer.

'Well I hate to say this but maybe we made a mistake- ever since Tosh left we have been having trouble with the equipment, I don't think we realised how much we depended on her.' Jack responds although his voice is drenched in doubt as if he doesn't believe his own words.

Leaning back in her wooden high backed chair Gwen stares at Jack 'you know that isn't true, you just don't want to accept the impossible which is our job-' a high pitched tone emits from her pocket that can only be heard by people with extra sensitive hearing, fortunately there were no children nearby however a dog does start barking loudly and starts growling in their direction. Hurrying to stop the noise she quickly reaches into her pocket and grabs her phone and looks at the ID- it was Rhys of course with his perfect timing... trust him to call when they were having problems at work.

'Honey, I can't talk right now, I'm at work.'

Jack can hear the rugby player's strong welsh accent on the other end of the phone as he continues talking anyway. 'I was wondering what you wanted for tea love, I was thinking a steak but after that meat factory I'm not so sure, so perhaps a cottage pie? But without the meat of course so that would mean just a pie with a couple of potatoes... what do you think love? Would that make a nice dinner for you?'

Jack fights a grin and turns his head to distract himself. He watches as the waiter Kyle from earlier goes around taking peoples orders; he has a way of smiling and tilting his head slightly to the side when talking to them and it makes the immortal man wonder if it is a routine or something else. Kyle sees him watching and looks away hurriedly before glancing back in his direction again. _Well, _Jack thought_ there is nothing wrong with having a bit of fun._ He cheekily grins at the waiter before giving him a wink and watches as the man's eyes rapidly widen and he blushes before smiling shyly and hurrying towards the kitchen again.

Gwen laughs as her husband continues with his chatter and assures him that carrots wont remind her about the torture of a giant piece of alien meat. Jack sits there silently grinning to himself waiting for what will undoubtedly be a delicious strawberry cheese cake.

**20.**

Kyle tears the paper with Captain Jack Harkness' order on it off the paper pad and pins it in the centre of the cork board with the different colours and shades of wood making the writing of the paper stand out. He bites his lip before going to the chef 'It's him, he's here.'

The cook turns to face him, the traditional French, white plain weave linen hat atop his grey haired head. A wooden spoon is held in his right hand which shakes slightly from the intensity of the heat in the small room. The pot that the spoon originated from has a orangey brown thick liquid in it which bubbles slightly emitting a light sheet of wet steam into the already warm air. 'Are you sure?' The old man's wrinkled forehead creases more under the stress of the situation, 'We can't afford to make a mistake.'

Kyle flushes before he can help himself to which the head chef raises his bushy eyebrows before shaking his head and looking away. The teenager decides it is better to reply than leave with an awkward silence 'It's definitely him, the description I have of him includes that he hits on anything that moves...' his voice trails of at the end leaving them in an embarrassed quiet rather than a awkward one, not that there was much difference of course...

The chef walked to the board and tore the small piece of paper away from the pin connecting it to its wooden background. He quickly read the order and hurried to make the sauce for the cheese cake- the one thing that wasn't made before hand in that recipe, it tasted better fresh plus in this circumstance it was easier to add the poison that would later work through the American's system- closing down his organs and freezing his blood dry; before he knew it Jack Harkness would be dead in a couple of seconds without even realising how he had poisoned when the effects happened much later. After the sauce was complete he layered it on the slice of cake making it thick and luxurious before adding the juicy cut strawberries. After that it was a simple matter of toasting teacakes while occasionally stirring the curry he was making. Easy.

Once the food was prepared it was out of Chefs hands, he gave the white plates to Kyle who carried them back out into the conservatory area towards the customers who were awaiting a deadly order. Kyle thought it a shame that this Cap'n Jack should have to die; he was rather good looking.

**Please review and tell me what you think; any improvements, criticisms or happy comments welcome : )**


	7. Chapter 7 Darkness

**Hey guys, sorry its been a while, i honestly forgot with everything that has been going on. So i did my gold duke of edinburgh expedition, i took an art course and i got my GCSE results back :) they were really good so i'm happy XD hope you all enjoy, pls review and let me know about improvements, i would like to say a big thank you to everyone who has subscribed- it is becasue of you i continue :)  
**

**21.**

The Doctor ran up towards the console in the Tardis, his feet moving the grates together slightly in a unison of metallic sounds. He threw his long coat over a branch of the Tardis that protruded from the floor and rose up into the ceiling on his way.

Luke and Sarah-Jane followed the timelord into the spaceship at a somewhat slower rate, and in Sarah-Jane's case rather hesitantly. The human woman looked up towards the ceiling and smiled when she realised it was still the same as the previous time she had been there, this made her more at ease and she fastened her step to reach the centre of the main room as the Doctor threw the handbrake out of place. They zoomed off into the vortex and only then when they were struggling to keep an upright stance did one group of Smith's notice the other.

Mickey and Martha emerged from the corridor opposite the door and were lucky enough to be next to one of the branching structures when the Tardis jerked violently to the side, that was of course when Luke (who was not used to the Doctors style of driving) fell in a heap on the floor and the Doctor who was spinning around the console tripped over him and banged his head on the railing. He lay on the grating, unmoving and unconscious and after several seconds the Tardis stopped shuddering and grew to a halt, her engines no longer functioning as the humans inside all stared at their saviour.

'I suppose this wasn't the best reunion in the galaxy...' Luke tried at sarcasm only to receive three looks of panic in response. 'Always leave the jokes to Clyde...'

Martha regained her senses and immediately knelt down beside the Doctor checking his vitals and that nothing else had been hurt apart from his head in the collision. Both hearts where beating in their fast rhythm if somewhat more powerfully than usual and his breathing was a bit heavier as well but there were no broken bones or bruises as far as she could tell. All that appeared to be wrong was a rather large bump that was forming on the Doctors temple; he was lucky to be alive actually, that sort of injury in that place had been known to kill humans in the past... lucky he wasn't human. But then why wasn't he waking up?

**22.**

The Doctor opened his eyes and looked around, he was in a dark area. Nothing was around him in any direction he wasn't even balancing on anything because when he reached down his hand continued touching air. AIR! Was there air here? He was breathing so there had to be in some form although he wasn't sure how long it would last despite the fact this existence appeared to continue forever. The timelord tries to recall how he got here only to feel a sharp throbbing pain and winces, automatically bringing his hand up to touch the swelling on the side of his face. Oh no... no, no, no... he had hit his psychic point which meant that this (he mentally gestured to the black around him) was all in his mind, he was stuck here forever. All on his own.

A manic laughing echoed around the Doctor and passed right through him. He saw the laughing Master that had haunted everyone's dreams these past couple of weeks in his mind and it terrified him, he didn't feel alone but he didn't feel safe either. No definitely not safe he thought as a faint drumming entered his mind.

**hmm rather short, will try and upload again before i go back to school next week :) please review XD**


End file.
